The End
by marauderslily
Summary: A series of events happen in the young life of a Weasley. Is everything what it really seems or are things going to get better anytime soon? No one knows what the future holds. Discontinued for now...
1. The End

**The End**

Harry Potter sat in Godric Hollow's graveyard. It was no longer his Hogwarts days. He was old enough to understand death. The age of twenty was creeping up him. He stared at one grave particually. He read it again.

_Ronald Bilus Weasley_

_March 1st. 1980-May 28, 2001_

_Beloved Brother, Husband, and Son_

It wasn't too long ago when Harry spent his day with Ron. It was less than five months ago, infact. Ron had proposed to Hermione one year after Hogwarts and they married no later than two months later. Now, Hermione was all alone with Ron and her daughter, Quena Lynn Weasley. Quena was born in 1999. She had Ron's hair and Hermione's eyes.

Hermione walked into the graveyard, Quena in her arms. Although Hermione hated coming here, she wanted to see Harry more than anything.

"Harry, you can't keep mourning over his grave. We can't bring him back." Hermione said, putting one arm around his neck. "I know. It's just...just not the same anymore." Harry said. "Why do you come here?" Hermione whispered. "Because this is the only place I can truly visit him." Harry said. "Come on. Why don't we go back to my house." Hermione said. "I can't. It's just too terrible." Harry said. "I'll make some tea and we can discuss it." Hermione said.

Harry was going to have to leave sometime today. Hermione was right. He couldn't mourn over Ron. Ron was gone, gone forever. Hermione helped Harry up off the ground. Harry gave her a weak smile. They began walking out of the graveyard, when Harry turned around and said a soft good-bye. Knowing Ron was going to protect him was another adventure, but knowing that Ron was safe was even better.

Quena reached out for Harry and Harry took her. Hermione put her hand on her stomach. It was a little rounded yet like she was still pregnant, but there was nothing there. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand from her stomach and put it around his waist. She smiled and leaned her head on Harry's arm. Since Ron had died, Harry had taken Hermione and Quena in as his wife and child.

"Hermione, do you think you'll ever marry me?" Harry asked. "Yes. One day perhaps." Hermione said. "Have you moved on? I mean, from Ron?" Harry asked. "Not as much as you have." Hermione replied. "Can I ask you something, 'Mione?" Harry asked. "Go ahead. It can't be bad." Hermione replied. "Are you pregnant again? I mean, since Ron's died, you would always place your hand on your stomach as if something was there." Harry said. Hermione took a minute to answer. "Yes Harry, I am pregnant, but not with Ron's child." Hermione said.

Harry stopped in his tracks. Not Ron's child? Okay, it can't be me. Harry thought. Hermione too had stopped. She looked at Harry.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. Come on." Harry replied. "Okay, then." Hermione said. They continued down the sidewalk and went into Harry's house. It was another day in Harry Potter's world, when everything he ever dreamed was either lost or it was found. Either way, it was the end of everything. Nothing else to destroy his world.

The End?


	2. The Short Life of David Weasley Potter

The Short Life of David Weasley-Potter

Harry and Hermione sat in Harry's flat. Quena had just turned three years old. Hermione was one her last month of another pregnancy. Not much was known how Hermione was pregnant. Harry even regretted as much of not being the child's father. The sacrifices that were made and the people that were gone, had changed over the past months. Ginny had grown to move on after Harry told her that Hermione and him were going to need each other a lot. The fact that Ginny loved Harry tore Hermione up. Quena looked up from her toy lion and looked at Harry.

"Dada." Quena said, pointing at Harry. Harry smiled and picked her up. "No, I'm your Uncle Harry." Harry said. "No. You dada." Quena said. Hermione took Quena from Harry. "Who am I then, sweetheart?" Hermione asked. "You mama." Quena said, pointing at Hermione's chest. "Good girl. Now, who's this?" Hermione said, pointing her finger at Harry. "Dat dada." Quena said. Harry sighed and got up from the sofa.

Quickly skidding out of the room, he walked into his bedroom. A picture on the mantle piece struck Harry. He walked over to his dresser and picked it up. He gave a weak smile, knowing this picture. It had been taken the day during graduation. Ron had his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and was bringing her closer to him. Ginny and Harry were standing on the other side of Ron, talking in a hushed voice. Harry closed his eyes and began to think about that day.

_"I can't believe it, Harry. We're graduates and get to leave Hogwarts at last." Ron said. "Hey, that's not fair to me though." Ginny protested. "Who said life was fair?" Ron asked. "No one. I just wanted to have my say in it." Ginny said. "I got 12 N.E.W.Ts!" Hermione exclaimed, running up to them. Ron turned around and smiled the same time Harry did. "That's great, 'Mione." Ron said. Hermione began to blush._

_"So, how many N.E.W.Ts did you guys get?" Hermione asked. "Well, I don't know. I haven't recieved my owl yet." Ron said. "Oh quit it. I seen you stuff it in your pocket earlier. How many, Ron?" Hermione asked. "Alrighty, then. I'll open the bloody thing, but it's bound to say I got 6 or 7." Ron said. He dug in his pocket and grabbed an envelope. He tore it open and pulled out a sheet._

_"I got...I got 11!" Ron exclaimed. Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Congradulations, mate." Harry said. "Hey, you haven't told us what you got." Ginny pointed out. "Umm...well...I got..." "Oh come on Harry, quit the stuttering and tell us all ready." Hermione said. "I'm getting there. I got 13." Harry mumbled. "13! Wow!" Ron exclaimed. "That's great, Harry." Hermione said, smiling._

_Colin Creevey, sixth year Gryffindor, walked up to the trio and Ginny. His camera was out and he was snapping pictures of people. _

_"Hello, Harry. Mind if I get a couple pictures of you guys?" Colin asked. "Well Colin, actually no. Want me to round up the group?" Harry asked. "Group? What group? I don't see no group." Ron said. Hermione slapped his arm and hushed him. "Hey! Luna! Neville! Come 'ere for a sec!" Harry shouted across the hall. Luna and Neville ran up to them. "What's up, Harry?" Neville asked. "Colin wants to get some pictures." Harry replied. _

_Harry gathered everyone around the trio and they all put a big smile on. Colin brung his camera up to his face._

_"On three then. One...two...three." Colin said, and the camera flashed. After a couple of pictures with the trio, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were done, Colin took pictures of all the couples together. After Neville and Luna left, Colin turned to the trio. "Mind if I get a picture of the four of you alone?" Colin asked. "Not at all, not at all." Harry said. "Say Quidditch." Colin said. "Quidditch." the four of them smiled. _

Harry walked out into the living room, where Hermione was still sitting with Quena. He sat down on the sofa and put Quena on his lap.

"Okay, sweety, who's this?" Harry asked, pointing at Ron. "Dat dada too." Quena said. "Who's this?" Harry asked, pointing at Ginny. "Dat dada siser." Quena said. "Good job. Who's this?" Harry pointed at himself. "Dat you, you dada." Quena said, smiling. Harry sat the photo on the table and handed Hermione Quena again.

The month went by and Hermione had finally had her final child. As it turned out, it was a baby boy. Hermione decided to name him David Robert Weasley-Potter. David didn't look like Hermione at all. He had a mop of jet-black hair and hazel-emerald-blue eyes. Some people thought it was strange to see a child that had three different colors in it's eyes.

It was now Quena's fourth birthday. Hermione and Harry were now married. Quena had finally learned and adapted the fact that Ron was really her father and Harry was now her step-father. David was the cutest little boy in Godric's Hollow. From his different colored eyes, to his messy jet-black hair, everyone knew he was Harry's son. Somehow though, Harry still didn't understand how he had a child. Hermione was once more was pregnant. This time though, Harry knew it was his child. Quena looked at Harry.

"When dada comin' home?" Quena asked. Harry smiled at her. "He'll be home someday. Just know this. He's watching over you from up above and he's always there for you." Harry replied. "Dada wa'ching me?" Quena asked. "Yes. Your father is watching you." Harry said.

It was Halloween night. It had been twenty-two years since James and Lily Potter had died on this very night. With Lord Voldemort still on stake, anything could happen on this night. If anyone told Harry that tonight he was going to die, he would laugh at them. The door burst down. Harry jumped from the couch and ran to the door. There in the doorway, Lord Voldemort stood, his wand pointing at Harry.

"Hermione, take Quena and David and get yourselves out!" Harry screamed. Hermione grabbed her two babies and ran upstairs, just as Lily did when Voldemort killed her. Voldemort laughed. "You think that works twice do you, Harry?" Voldemort asked. "You can't kill me, Voldemort." Harry snarled. "With all this new power I can." Voldemort said. Harry's eyes widened. It was impossible for Voldemort to have discovered the heir's of Hogwarts power. "My dear boy, tonight you shall die a painful death. Just like your father, courage." Voldemort said. Harry searched his pockets for his wand.

"Looking for this?" Voldemort asked, twirling Harry's wand in his fingers. "As a matter of fact, no. I was looking for this." Harry replied, and threw down a dust bomb. Harry sprint for the stairs and ran up to the nursery. "Hermione, we need to get out of here." Harry said. "But Harry, we can't apparate or port-key out. Not with the wards." Hermione cried. Voldemort creeked up the stairs and looked into the nursery. "What a pleasant suprise. The whole family in here. Looks like I get to kill all of you." Voldemort said. Harry began to think. What could he use to escape? He looked at Quena, who was sitting under the window.

Carefully concentrated, he levitated her to the closet. The door closed and Voldemort smiled.

"Try again, Potter. Hiding won't save you." Voldemort said. "I will kill you Tom if you touch a hair on my child." Harry snarled. "Avada Kedrava!" Voldemort shouted. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and held on. The Killing Curse hit him and he fell to the ground. Hermione knew it. Voldemort had killed her best friend and her second husband. David was tightly hanging onto Hermione. "And for you, Mrs. Potter. Or should I say..._Granger_?" Voldemort asked. "Hand me the child and I shall spare your life unlike your husband's." Voldemort said. "No. You shall kill me before you kill my son." Hermione screamed. "You had your chance, mudblood. Avada Kedrava!" Voldemort bellowed.

A green light burst from Voldemort's wand, hitting Hermione straight in the chest. As she fell to the ground, David was clutching to her shirt, crying. Voldemort laughed at the sight of the two Potters. Finally, it was his chance to destroy the most important one of all. He picked David up from Hermione's grip and placed him on the floor infront of him.

"Avada Kedrava!" Voldemort yelled. The room exploded. Wood fell ontop of Voldemort, pinning him to the ground. A red light exploded from his wand and with a bright blink, Voldemort was gone and he was gone for good. David however, was misfortunate. The tiny body of the littlest Potter was limp. Quena burst from the closet and over to her parents. "Mama? Dada?" she said. She looked over at her baby brother and ran to his side. "B'ot'er?" she asked.

A white light flashed from outside. Quena ran to the nursery window to see what was all the noise. A man in brown robes ran into the house and up to the nursery. He pushed the door open and looked inside. Quena smiled.

"Moony!" she squealed. "Oh, Quena. You're okay." Remus Lupin said, and rushed over to her. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. He looked around and saw the dead bodies of the Potter's. "Oh, Harry, how could you?" Remus asked. Remus bent over and picked the wedding rings of Harry and Hermione's and placed them in his pocket. He seen David and rushed to the young infant's body. A tear swept from his eyes. David was dead, just like his parents.

"Remus, are you here?" asked a voice. "Up here, professor!" Remus said. A man with white robes entered through the doorway. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. "Oh, dear. I'm so sorry, Remus." Dumbledore said. "It's okay, professor. I'm used to this. First James and Lily, then Sirius, and now Harry, Hermione, and little David." Remus said. Remus stood up with Quena in his arms, and he followed Dumbledore out the door and down the stairs.

The next day, a funeral was held for the three Potter's. Harry was layed to rest next to his parents, Hermione was layed next to Ron, and little David was layed in between both of his parents. Remus had adopted Quena as his daughter and life was going to go on.

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31st. 1980-October 31st. 2002_

_'The Boy Who Lived', Loved by all, Husband_

_Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley-Potter_

_September 15th. 1980-October 31st. 2002_

_Beloved Wife, Friend, Daughter_

_David Robert Weasley-Potter_

_July 19th. 2001-October 31st. 2002_

_Beloved Son, Great-Godson, Baby_

_Kara Lily Potter_

_October 31st. 2002_

_Unborn child of Harry & Hermione_

_Ronald James Potter_

_October 31st. 2002_

_Unborn child of Harry & Hermione_


	3. Quena Lynn Weasley: The Secret Suprises

Quena Lynn Weasley's Story: The Secret Suprises

Quena woke up in a room. The door to the room was closed and it was pitched black. It had been two years since her parents had died. Remus Lupin didn't bother her, figuring she'd deal with it herself. This six year old had her mother, Hermione's, brains. Remus was married to Rebecca Warner

(which was now Lupin), who also happened to be a Metamorphmagus. Since Remus was married, he was able to have children.

After Harry's death, a law in the Ministry let people with lycanthropy now have children, seeing as Quena was now Remus'. So, just before Quena's fifth birthday, Katherine Rose Lupin was born. Quena had wished for many nights that she had her baby brother back. It just wasn't the same.

As Quena's sixth birthday came around, Katherine became shy around Quena. Katherine had turned two and she was different from Quena. With Becky (Mrs.Lupin) teaching Katherine how to use her Metamorphmagus changes, everyone put Quena aside. No one lived within five miles of the Lupins. So basically, it was a boring life with no one to talk to or no one to play with. Books were left in the den room so Quena could read if she wanted. Nothing better was a book that was fully of adventure.

Finally, it was Quena's tenth birthday. Remus and Dora had taken both Quena and Katherine to Hogsmeade and treated them at Zonko's and Honeydukes. When Becky offered to take Katherine to Hog's Head, Remus pulled Quena aside.

"I know something's bothering you. It's been bothering you for four years." Remus said. "It's nothing, Moony. I'm fine." Quena lied. Remus kneeled down to Quena's height and looked at her. "You don't need to lie to me. I know it has something to do with Katherine." Remus said. "I know, Moony. I just - I just want to work it out on my own." Quena said. "Well, just remember that I'm always here to listen to you. I do love you, you know?" Remus asked. "And I love you too. Just, I'm having mixed feelings." Quena said. Remus chuckled and stood up. "Why don't I make a deal with you? I take you to Quidditch and Qualities and you act suprised?" Remus asked. "Are you trying to make me butter up?" Quena replied. "Maybe." Remus replied. Quena followed Remus down the street.

Quena's eleventh birthday around. As Remus had promised Quena on her tenth birthday, he bought her a broom. Not just any broom though, the newest one yet, _The Firebolt 3000_. On Katherine's eighth birthday, Becky and Remus had twins, Romolus Jonathan and Anita Marie Lupin. It had also been the day before Quena went to Hogwarts. Remus saw Quena off on the Hogwarts Express and said he'd see her on the holidays.

Quena walked down the hallway until she found a small compartment, completely empty. She walked in and dropped her bag in the seat. About ten minutes being alone, she fell asleep with her head against the window. A dream sucked her in.

_Quena was running along a corridor. A small black book was in her hands. She searched her pockets for her wand. It was gone, missing. She kept running until two people stopped her. It was a boy and girl. The boy had orange untidy hair with sparkling hazel eyes and the girl had long jet-black hair pulled in a ponytail with sparkling green eyes._

_"Hullo, Quena." the girl said. "Uh...hi?" Quena said, stuttering. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." the boy said. "Where'd the boy go that was chasing me?" Quena asked, looking around for the blonde haired boy. "Oh, he's gone. I vanished him." the girl replied. "I'm sorry, what'd you say?" Quena said. "He's gone." the boy said. "Is this real?" Quena asked. "Of course it is." the girl replied. "But it's not real yet. It will be in two months time." the boy said. Then, the dream began to disappear. "Wait! What're your names!" Quena shouted. "Don't worry. You'll know soon." both the girl and boy said._

Quena sat up in her seat. She looked across from her and saw two boys and two girls sitting in her compartment. A boy with orange hair looked at her.

"Oh good, you're finally awake, cousin." the boy said. "Cousin?" Quena asked. "Aren't you Quena Weasley?" one girl asked. "Yes..." Quena replied slowly. "I'm Regulus Weasley." the orange hair boy said. "And I'm his sister, Carrie Weasley." the girl said, that asked for Quena's name. "And...and who are those two?" Quena asked Regulus and Carrie. The other girl, who happened to have wavy brown hair and blue eyes, looked at her. "I'm Gina, Gina Longbottom." Gina said. "And I'm Thomas Finnigan." the other boy said. Just then, the compartment door opened.

A boy with bleachy-blonde hair and a girl with long silvery-blonde hair stood there. Two other girls and two other boys stood behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _Weasley_ clan." the boy said. "Shove off Malfoy." Regulus said. "But I haven't got to meet your other friends." the Malfoy kid said. The girl took her turn and walked over to Quena. "I'm Risha (A.N. Pronounced Ree-sha in my story) Malfoy and this is my brother, Perseus Malfoy." Risha said, grabbing Quena's hand and shaking it. "I'm Quena Weasley." Quena said, taking her hand back.

A girl with long jet-black hair stood by another girl. It was the girl from Quena's dream. She gave a weak smile and looked at Risha.

"Rish, what are you going to do? You touched a Weasel." the girl with black hair said. "Shut up, Black. I don't need to worry." Risha said. Black? But, there was no Black's left whatsoever. "Come on, Perseus. Let's move onto another compartment." Risha said. They closed the door and walked out. A second later, the door opened again and revealed Black and an orange haired boy. "Weasley, follow us." Black said. "Which one, Black?" Regulus asked. "You." Black replied, pointing at Quena.

Quena followed the girl and boy into another compartment, completely deserted. They pushed Quena into the seat, making her sit. The boy looked at Black.

"Lils, why do you have to be so mean?" the boy asked. "Shut it, Jamie." the girl named Lils replied. She turned to Quena. "Sorry about that." Lils said. "Sorry for what? Treating me like dragon dung?" Quena asked, anger flowing. "That was all an act, if you must know." Lils replied. "Okay, what's going on?" Quena asked. "Quena Lynn Weasley, I am Lily Rose Potter, and this is my brother, James Robert Potter. We are your brother and sister." Lily said.

Quena took the news in quickly. Brother? Sister? It wasn't possible because her brothers and sister were dead. All she had was Katherine, Anita, and Romolus. She studied them. James looked exactly like her stepfather, Harry, and Lily looked exactly like her grandmother, Lily Potter.

"But...but...but I have no other brothers and sisters." Quena said. "Yes you do. Our mum is Ginny Weasley-Potter." James said. "No. This can't be happening. It's all a dream. My stepdad never slept with anyone." Quena said. "Yes he did. Just before you were born, our dad slept with our mum, and they were married, marking that. Dad left mum to take care of Aunt Hermione. Yes, we were born June 29th, 1999. You were born July 05th, 1999. Don't worry though, nobody knows of our heredge. That's right, we're known as the 'Black Twins'." Lily said.

Quena squirmed in her seat, feeling jealous of her stepfather. She knew for a fact that her stepfather loved her mother and would never cheat on her. James and Lily were trying to make her angry about everything.

"You're lying." Quena said. "No, seriously. We're Harry Potter's children. We swear on all of our magic." Lily said. _Hmm, all their magic huh? _"Alright. When we get to Hogwarts, we see Dumbledore." Quena said. "But...but that's not what we said." James said. "We said we sweared on our _magic _not see Dumbledore." Lily said. "Well, it's already set." Quena stood up and walked to the door. "See you at Hogwarts." Quena said and left.

Half-way back to her compartment, two people stopped her. It was the Malfoy twin's friends.

"Watch it, mudblood." the girl said. "What---did----you---call---me?" Quena asked. "A mudblood. Do I have to spell it out?" the girl asked. Quena's fist went straight into the girl's nose. There was a loud crack and Quena knew it was broken. "What've you done to my sister, mudblood! Fix her now before I hex you." the boy shouted. "_Petrificus Totalis_!" Quena said. The boy fell to the floor and Quena ran. It was defentily not good to start fights on the train, especially on the first day of school.

Quena ran to her compartment, threw the door open, slammed it shut, and sat down on the seat. Four familiar faces looked at her, but five new faces were staring at her.

"Uh, hullo." Quena shyly said. "Yes, pleasure meeting you. I'm Meghan Black, daughter of Rigel Black and Hilary Martin." Meghan said. "But isn't Rigel Black dead?" Quena asked. "No. My father's alive. Where'd you hear he was dead?" Meghan asked. "Well, Uncle Remus said that all the Blacks were dead. There are none remaining anywhere." Quena replied. "Well, it just so happens, my father is Sirius Black's nephew, meaning my father's father is Regulus Black." Meghan said. "But...oh, forget it. I'm not even going to bother." Quena said.

Quena looked around the room. There was a lot of new faces. A girl with long orange-ish brown-ish hair sat down by Quena.

"I'm Hannah Weasley, George's daughter." Hannah said. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Quena Weasley, of course." Quena said. "I'm Gregory Weasley, Percy's son, nice to meet you, Quena." said the boy across from her. Thomas and someone that looked exactly like Thomas looked at Quena. "I'm Devon." Devon said. "Pleasure meeting you, Devon." Quena said. A girl next to Devon smiled. "Hullo, I'm Tabitha Thomas." Tabitha said. "Pleasure." Quena smiled. The compartment door opened and a boy with orange haired stood there. "Hullo, all." the boy said. "Hullo." everyone replied. "You might want to start getting dressed. We're almost to Hogwarts." the boy said. Gregory laughed. "Get out, Perce. You're bothering us." Gregory said to the boy. "I was leaving anyway." Perce said, and closed the door.

The girls left the room to let the boys get changed and walked into another empty compartment. When all of them were finished, they went back to their compartment. All of the boys had their pointed hats and robes on. Devon looked at Quena.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Devon asked. "Uh...well, I was hoping to be in Gryffindor. But I'm not picky. Anything but Slytherin is my choices." Quena replied. "I'm going tobe a Slytherin, I already know it." Meghan said. Tabitha grabbed Meghan's hand. "No you're not. You're going to make you be in Gryffindor or else the Sorting Hat will be no Sorting Hat." Tabitha assured Meghan. "But then I'd be disowned by the family. I'd be the first out of my younger siblings to be a Gryffindor, like grandfather Sirius was." Meghan said. "You're Gryffindor material and don't you doubt it." this time Hannah spoke up.

The train came to a stop. Quena looked at everyone and smiled. "This is the last time we see each other until the sorting." Quena said. Everyone was pulled into a big group hug and then released as they got off the train.

The End?


	4. The Sorting of Quena Weasley

The Sorting of Quena Weasley

The first years walked into the castle with Rubeus Hagrid leading them. Professor McGonagall was waiting for all the first years at the top of the staircase. Hagrid stopped infront of McGonagall.

"Here's the firs' years, Professor. " Hagrid said. "Thank you, Hagrid." Professor McGonagall said. Hagrid nodded and walked off. McGonagall turned to the first years.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a moment you will be sorted into your Houses. There are for Houses: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Within the next ten months, your house will be your family, you will earn points and get points taken away, and you will be taking several classes. There are more classes available than expected of a normal first year. Now, wait here while I'm gone." McGonagall said.

Professor McGonagall walked off and everyone began to talk. Quena turned to her cousin, Carrie.

"Good luck." Quena said. "Luck? Is that what you call it? Ha, Weasley. Who wants to hang in your house?" Risha stated. "Bugger off, Malfoy. Nobody likes you anyway." Gregory spoke up. "Sod off, Weasley. Just because she's your cousin, don't get mixed up like her father was." Perseus said. "God this place has gone to the dogs." Perseus mumbled. Quena grabbed her wand and pointed it at Risha. "Don't you _dare _insult my family, you filthy pureblood or I'll hex you." Quena growled. Risha turned around. "Bad choice, Weasley, very bad choice. Insulting a Malfoy. If my Father found out, you'd be expelled." Risha said.

"Girls, girls, break it up." McGonagall said, returning. Quena scolded and Risha grinned. "Now then, onto the sorting. Make a single filed line, please." McGonagall said.

The door opened to the Great Hall and the first years followed McGonagall to the front of the school. Once infront of the High Staff Table, a ragged out hat sat on a stool. It opened its mouth and began to sing.

_Welcome to Hogwarts,_

_The only place for friends._

_To join your enemies,_

_To join new adventures._

_Of the four houses,_

_You shall choose._

_Gryffindors for bravery,_

_Ravenclaws for smartness,_

_Hufflepuffs for cunning,_

_And Slytherin for power._

_I'll make your choice on which house you belong,_

_And everyone will rejoice with a song.  
So try me on by placing me on your head,_

_For I will tell you where you out to be._

(A.N. I intended it not to rhyme a lot. I wanted it to speak a message, you will understand it later.)

McGonagall unwrapped a scroll that was in her hands and looked at the scared first years.

"When I call your name, please come forward." McGonagall said.  
(A.N. Here's the results of the sorting. I had it all planned before I wrote this chapter.)

**Amy Abbot ---- Hufflepuff**

**Halley Abbott ---- Ravenclaw**

**James Black (Potter) ----- Gryffindor**

**Lily Black (Potter) ---- Gryffindor**

**Meghan Black ----- Gryffindor**

**Michelle Blank ----- Slytherin**

**Ursula Blank ---- Slytherin**

**Daniel Chang ------- Ravenclaw**

**Katie Chang --------- Hufflepuff**

**Jonas Crabbe ------- Slytherin**

**Edward Creevey ------- Gryffindor**

**Paige Creevey ------ Ravenclaw**

**Alan Dursley ------ Slytherin**

**Violet Dursley ----- Slytherin**

**Wyatte Evans --------- Ravenclaw**

**Michael Evans --------- Ravenclaw**

**Devon Finnigan ----- Gryffindor**

**Thomas Finnigan ----- Ravenclaw**

**Warren Goyle ----- Slytherin**

**Gina Longbottom ----- Gryffindor**

**Perseus Malfoy ----- Slytherin**

**Risha Malfoy ------ Slytherin**

**Tabitha Thomas ------- Gryffindor**

**Valerie Thompson --------- Ravenclaw**

**Carrie Weasley ------- Gryffindor**

**Gregory Weasley ------ Gryffindor**

**Hannah Weasley ------- Ravenclaw**

**Quena Weasley ------ Gryffindor**

**Regulus Weasley -------- Gryffindor**

**Sakura Wood ------- Gryffindor**

**Zachariah Zilk ---------- Hufflepuff**

**Harmony Zilk ------------ Hufflepuff**

**Jessica Zones -------------- Hufflepuff**

**Riley Zones ----------- Hufflepuff**

**Lizabeth Zunas --------- Hufflepuff**

**Joseph Zunas -------- Hufflepuff**

**Yoku Zephlia ---------- Hufflepuff**

Quena clapped as Yoku Zephlia made Hufflepuff. It was strange that Gryffindor had a lot of new students. There was five new boys and seven new girls. (A.N. The new plots will be posted soon.) After the feast, Quena walked with Regulus and Carrie to their common room. The password was "Sugar Plum". James and Lily Black were kind of disappointed that they didn't make Slytherin it seemed. Once in the girl's tower and all the other girls left, Lily and Quena stayed behind.

"Hey Weasley, what're you doing over there?" Lily asked. "Leave me alone, Black." Quena said. "Please, call me Lily, or Potter. I hate the name Black." Lily begged. "I'll call you Black because that's how you were sorted." Quena said. "Well, at least the Sorting Hat took _longer _on you because it didn't know where to put you." Black said.

_Flashback_

_Quena was called to the front of the school. She put the Sorting Hat on her head and waited.  
"Hello, Miss Weasley." the hat said. "'Evening, Sorting Hat." Quena replied. "Tell me, what house should I put you in?" the Sorting Hat asked. "Well, anything but Slytherin. I believe my father would like me in something else." Quena said. "Ron Weasley, I take it?" the hat asked. "Yes, sir." Quena replied. "Well, you do know that he was friends with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, don't you?" the hat asked again. "Of course I do. Hermione was my mum and Harry was my stepfather." Quena replied. "Yes, yes, I do remember the day your mother was sorted. Hermione Granger, the perfect Ravenclaw._

_"There, was no one else in this whole school that was better at anything than her. Your father however, was a Gryffindor to the blood. It's been centuries for the Weasley's to be in Gryffindor. I remember Ron Weasley. He always had a "fling", shall we say, for your mother." the Sorting Hat said. "I hope you know that I'm here to be sorted." Quena interrupted. "Of course, of course. Well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Quena jumped down and ran to join Carrie._

_End of Flashback_

Quena never got to hear the end of her parent's relationship. She really wanted to her about her father. Everyone talked about him and here Quena was, not knowing anything about him. Lily looked at Quena.

"You do know that my father was the Boy-Who-Lived, don't you?" Lily asked. "Of course I know. I'm not that stupid. But, it can't be true." Quena replied. Lily sat down on her bed. "It so can be. My father inpregnanated my mum." Lily said. "Does it look like I care?" Quena asked. "Nope. Good night, Weasley." Lily said, and fell asleep on her bed.

The End?


	5. A New Day!

Chapter 5: A New Day

Quena Weasley woke up the next morning to find herself in the girl's dormitory at Hogwarts. _I thought there was something funny about my bedding. _Quena thought. She woke up and looked over at Lily. _Stuck up Potter. I don't see why James and her wasn't sorted into Slytherin. With those attitudes I would. _Quena thought.

Quena walked into the girl's bathroom, took a quick shower, and walked down to the common room, to find Regulus and Carrie downstairs.

"Hey cousin!" Carrie announced. Quena nodded her head and headed out of the potrait hole. Entering the Great Hall, she saw Perseus and Misha Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table. _Danged purebloods. _Quena thought. She took a seat next to Meghan Black and Sakura Wood. "Hey guys." Quena mumbled.

Both Meghan and Sakura looked at her. _She must of had a bad night. Well, she did sleep peaceful at times though. _Meghan thought.

"Hey there, Quen. Everything going all right for you?" Meghan asked. "Uh...yeah...sure." Quena said, eating some of her toast and jam. "Everything's perfect at the moment."

As breakfast passed, Quena joined her fellow girls in the common room, just to joke around. James had left with Regulus that morning to go to Transfiguration, while Carrie had decided to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sakura. Then, there was a knock on the window and Quena saw an owl. She opened the window the owl sat down on her chair.

"Hey you! That's my bloody chair!" Quena said. Both Meghan and Lily giggled. Everyone was sort of on civil terms at the moment. The owl gave a hoot and Quena grabbed the letter. The owl flew to the mantle above the fireplace and sat down to watch. "What's it say?" Lily asked. "Yeah, read it out loud." Meghan stated, starting to get comfortable.

_Dear Quena,_

_How's the life at Hogwarts suiting you? I'm very happy to hear that you made it to Gryffindor. Your mother and father would be so proud. **Father, quit taking up the whole parchment. I want to write too. **Katherine, go and sit down. You can wait your turn. **I'm not going to wait all bloody night, father. I should have every right to write her. Katherine Rose Lupin, get over here this instant and leave your father alone!**_ **_But mother..._**

_All right, it's just me now. Sorry about earlier. It's been hectic without you around here. I miss you sweetheart. You mean the world to me if something ever happened to you...like your brother. But, that's not what I want to tell you. _

_Quena, you'll soon be expierencing new powers soon. Not too many that we're aware of, but plenty of them. Dumbledore is still there to help you. Even if you're Ron and Hermione's daughter, you have every right to ask questions. Keep this in mind though. Don't turn your back on anyone and keep your eyes on the right road._

_Love always,_

_Remus_

Quena looked at Meghan and Lily. They both had fallen fast asleep in their seats. _Next time, I'm not reading anything without putting a charm on it. _Quena thought.

As noon came around, Quena went to Potions. Professor Snape was still the teacher, that everyone was aware of. He was the snottiest person in all of Hogwarts. Some thought that old age was creeping around the corner and haunting him down, while others thought it was time to retire for good. Albus Dumbledore, still current Headmaster of Hogwarts, had old age creeping up on him. _Some things never change. _Quena thought.

"All right, you students. Settle down." Snape said to the class. Everyone continued to talk. He got his wand out and pointed it at the ceiling, making a gun shot produce from the end of it. Everyone instantly shut their mouths and faced foward.

"All right, now. We're going to be starting this class a little different today. Who here can tell me what Harry Potter did?" Snape asked, looking at all the students.

Not one student walked out of Potions that day without a deal to hold back. Quena followed Lily and Meghan into the Great Hall. Lily looked at Quena as they sat down at their spot.

"What's wrong, Quen?" Lily asked. Quena looked at her. "He was my father..." Quena whispered to herself. Lily leaned in. "What was that, Weasley?" Lily asked. Quena's eyes filled with tears. "That was my bloody father! How could he choose the topic to talk about my father?" Quena cried. Meghan began to comfort Quena.  
"It's all right, Quen. We're here for you. We'll get the sneaky dirty bastard one of these days. Why don't you grab a bite to eat?" Meghan asked. Quena nodded and grabbed a plate to but potatoes on.

The day however, wasn't progressing that well. Everyone earned points for good deeds, everyone but Quena. There was no turning the clock back now, not when everything she ever dreamed was going down the hole. _There is no place like home. _Quena thought.

**Read & Review!**

Author's Note: So, what'd you think of this chapter. Yes, it's quite short and not full of laughter. Please, tell me what you think I can do to make it better. I'm actually running out of ideas here. And no, Lily and Quena are not friends, just on civil terms.


End file.
